


Will it rain another day

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans think s everything is going fine until weird things start happening





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic, if anyone's has triggers pls tell me :)

Sans woke up feeling funny, it felt like a reset but not quite. Worry plagued his mind 'Paps?,Calibri? He stuttered and found them sleeping. 'god dammit sans cant you have one night of sleep without a problem' he said to himself..  
'papa are..are you okay'  
Yes Calibri where is Roman'  
'mama is upstairs papa'  
Good 'now go back to sleep, it was just a night mare'  
Okay papa goodnight  
Good night my little baby bones

 

ÉVËÑ THØÜGH ÃŁŁ ŃÏGHT MĀRĘŠ ŸÕŪ HÅVÊ TØ FÂÇĖ


	2. Refresh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back thanks for the kudos :)

Sans woke up at 8am for once in his life. He could smell the smoky smell of bacon filling the air.  
Toriel greeted him cheerily as she came into the house.'mornin tori' sans muttered clearly confused why she was here at this hour.  
Papyrus shouted at sans from the kitchen 'GOOD MORNING BROTHER, I HAVE MAD BACON SPAGHETTI, A SPECIALITY OF MINE.'  
Sans chuckled to himself thinking of million bacon puns hoping to plague his brother and his wife later, at least Calibri enjoyed his puns and shenanigans 'hi uncle sans wanna help me with a game, it's called hangman' frisk shouted from the living room. 'sorry but I'm BONE-tired kiddo maybe next time' sans said yawning as he did for comedic affect.  
'Papa I'm up' shouted Calibri as Roman said groggily '5 more minutes' Calibri was sans' bundle of joy everyday, treating him because his childhood was barely a childhood, Ugh he normally had a panic attack if he ever thought about it too hard.  
Well better not keep them waiting 

 

ŚÒÓ FŌŌŁÏŠH


End file.
